The invention relates to an apparatus for the automated filling of pouches, for example, with food products, and in particular to a pouch-opening apparatus for opening the pouches prior to filling.
Bags or pouches are used for packaging numerous materials and products, such as dry and liquid food products. Such bags or pouches typically are formed from a sheet like material, such as a heat-sealable plastic or other suitable material. The bags or pouches may be preformed, or may be formed from a sheet of stock material at the beginning of the pouch making and filling process. In both cases, after the bags or pouches are filled with a selected filler through an open end thereof, the open end is then sealed shut such as by heat sealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,198 (Koppe) relates to a pouch forming and pouch-filling apparatus which is a xe2x80x9ccontinuousxe2x80x9d filling machine by which the pouch is formed, handled, filled and sealed in a continuous operation. This machine represents an improvement over prior machines and in particular, those filler machines which perform an xe2x80x9cintermittentxe2x80x9d operation.
In the filler machine of the ""198, the pouches are gripped along the opposite side edges near the open upper end thereof by continuously-moving carriers which transfer the pouches from an initial pouch-forming apparatus to a pouch-filling apparatus. The upper edges of the pouch define the open end into which the filler is injected. Prior to reaching the filler machine, the upper edges of the pouch are spread open by a pair of vacuum units or suction cups.
However, the increasing use of releasable closure strips such as zipper type locks on such pouches has created problems for the known suction cup arrangement which encounters difficulties opening the pouch when the zipper lock is closed or engaged. Such releasable closure strips include mating sections which require a small but significant force to separate. Such zipper type locks are being used more frequently since consumers can reseal the pouch even after the original heat seal at the top edge of the pouch is cut open or broken.
It is an object of the invention to overcome the disadvantages associated with prior pouch-filling machines by providing a pouch-opening apparatus which readily opens pouches having resealable closure strips and primarily those having zipper type locks.
The invention therefore relates to a pouch-filling machine and more particularly to a pouch-filling machine which includes an improved pouch-opening apparatus. The pouch-opening apparatus not only accommodates pouches with zipper type locks but also opens such pouches in a continuous operation.
More particularly, the pouches are supplied to the pouch-opening apparatus through the belts of a pouch-transfer apparatus. As the pouches exit the pouch-transfer apparatus, the zipper lock typically is in a closed condition. At this time, a carrier picks up the pouch and carries the pouch to the pouch-opening apparatus which is located prior to or upstream of the pouch-filling apparatus.
To open the pouches, the pouch-opening apparatus preferably includes first and second stages wherein the first stage performs a preliminary opening of the upper edges of the pouch. The first stage spreads the upper flanges of the pouch outwardly to allow a pair of downwardly projecting fingertips to be placed into this opening and then travel with the pouch to a second stage. After this preliminary opening, the carrier carries the pouch to the second separating stage, which grips and pulls the upper edges outwardly to open the zipper lock.
In particular, the pouch-opening apparatus includes a spreader assembly having the downwardly projecting fingertips, which are inserted downwardly to separate the upper flanges above the zipper lock in the first stage. These fingertips define inner jaws that align with and press against outer jaws in the second stage, which outer jaws move separate from but parallel to the inner jaws. The inner and outer jaws grip the upper edges of the pouch whereby the cooperating jaws diverge outwardly to open the zippered pouch. The carrier thereafter holds the pouch in an opened condition for later filling at the pouch-filling apparatus.
The improved pouch-opening apparatus thereby opens the individual pouches in a continuous operation as the pouches are being carried from the initial pouch-transfer apparatus to the filling station.
The pouch-filling machine further includes an initial transfer apparatus for initially transferring or feeding the pouches to the pouch-opening apparatus. The transfer apparatus includes a stock of empty pouches on a feed table and a pick and place machine which picks the pouches from the feed table and rotates the pouches 90 degrees to a place position from which position the pouches are attached to a sideward-facing conveyor belt. The pick and place machine includes a drive system which translates the pick and place units parallel to and at the same translational rate as the conveyor belt so that the pouches may be placed onto the conveyor belt and held vertically in place by vacuum holes located on the conveyor belt. This arrangement provides a continuous feeding of pouches to the sideward-facing conveyor belt and supplies the pouches continuously to the pouch-opening apparatus.
Other objects and purposes, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.